


Finally

by fairyfey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alive Laura Hale, Derek Hale is a Softie, Dialogue Heavy, Laura is the main character, M/M, Protective Laura Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyfey/pseuds/fairyfey
Summary: Five times Laura hears about Stiles and one time she finally gets to meet him.





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, all mistakes are mine (although I hope there aren't many!)

1.

Derek comes home and he’s _happy_ and Laura is confused. Also shocked but happy because it’s her brother, of course she wants him to be happy. It’s just that it doesn’t happen that often. But now, Derek’s banging around in the kitchen, grabbing ingredients and placing them on the bench, ready to prepare for dinner. Laura hangs back, peering around the corner, watching as Derek hums to himself, cutting up mushrooms. She doesn’t move, content to take in a person she hasn’t seen in a long time. Normally, Derek’s closed off or grumpy. Occasionally, he’ll come out of his shell, but only around Laura and it’s very rare. And Derek hardly cooks. It’s something he used to do a lot, but after the loss of their family and everything with Kate…well. Derek didn’t usually do what he loved that often.

“I know you’re there, Laura. Stop being a creeper,” Derek says, not looking up from his task.

Laura startles out of her thoughts and moves from her ‘hidden’ spot.

“I was just observing to see if you were the real Derek,” Laura says. “You see, my brother never cooks anymore, so this is a bit of a shock.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I just had a good day, that’s all. Am I not allowed to cook?”

Laura raises her hands in defence. “Hey, I’ll eat whatever you make.”

She pauses a moment before continuing, cautious as to not ruin his good mood. 

“Why was today a good day?”

Derek stops his cutting to look at Laura.

“I met someone.”

Laura feels her eyebrows raise. “Oh really? And you didn’t scare them off with your murder brows?” 

Derek shoots her an annoyed look. “No. And I don’t have ‘murder brows’.” He makes quotation marks with his fingers.

“Right, right, of course, those are just caterpillars on your face then.” Laura sticks her tongue out.

“Do you want me to tell you what happened today or not?”

“Sorry. Go ahead.” Laura moves to sit on a stool in front of Derek.

Derek starts cutting up vegetables again and takes a moment before talking.

“His name is Stiles and he works at a coffee shop down the street. I’ve been going there a while and-” Derek blushes, “I thought he was cute and today he gave me his number.”

“Ooohh Derek! A cute barista!" Laura winks. "What does he look like? Can you sneak a picture for me?”

Derek grunts out a ‘no’ before relaxing again. “He’s really cute and he has these adorable moles on his cheeks.”

“Cute…moles?”

Derek blushes again. “Yes.”

“Have you seen his ass? Is it a nice ass?” 

“Laura!”

“Ugh, you are no fun, Der.”  
  
“I’m done talking about this.”

“Noo, just answer me this. When are you going to call him?”  
  
Derek shrugs. “I’m not sure.” 

“Uh, Derek, brother, my best friend, if you do not call him tonight, I will put my pink things with your white things when I do the washing.”

“Jesus, Laura, I’m going to call him. Now go away until I’ve finished cooking dinner.”

Laura doesn’t want to leave, she wants to keep talking about Stiles the Barista and see Derek’s happy, blushing face when he does. But she lets it go, for now. Derek will talk in his own time and hopefully by then, there are more juicy details.

* * *

2.

Laura sits on the couch flipping through a magazine. It’s boring and full of celebrity gossip but it’s keeping her occupied until she can get the gossip she actually wants - Stiles the Barista gossip. As promised, Derek called Stiles and they set up a time to meet for, get this, coffee. You’d think they’d already had enough of it, meeting at a coffee shop and all. But Laura is not one to judge, and whatever makes Derek happy, makes her happy.

Laura hears the door open and close, and she chucks the magazine onto the coffee table. Derek enters the lounge and flops onto the couch, grinning. Laura raises a single eyebrow at him.

“So. How’d it go?” she asks.

“Perfect. Really perfect.”  
  
“God, you’re such a sap.” Laura smiles, despite her words.

“Whatever,” Derek grumbles, but there is no real heat or annoyance.

Laura pats the cushion next to her and motions for Derek to come sit closer. “Are you gonna give me any details?”

Derek doesn’t move, but sits forward, leaning towards Laura.  “I don’t kiss and tell.”

Laura gasps, placing a hand on her chest. “There was a kiss?”

“Maybe,” Derek says, looking away. 

“Derek’s getting some! It’s been a while, huh?” 

“I’m not ‘getting some’, Laura. We just…kissed goodbye. It was sweet. He’s nice.”

“I bet he’s nice.” Laura winks.

Derek sighs. “The kiss wasn’t even the best part, okay.”

“No?”

“No. I just loved talking to him.”  
  
Laura makes a gagging noise, sticking her tongue out. “Such a romantic.”

“You’re so immature.” Derek rolls his eyes and gets off the couch. 

“Are you making dinner?” Laura shouts over her shoulder.

“Fine!” Derek yells back from the kitchen.

Laura smiles to herself, sending a silent 'thank you' to Stiles for working his magic on Derek. Seeing Derek happy is almost as good as his food. Almost. 

* * *

3. 

Derek comes home from yet another date and Laura’s bored. She’s been watching a 'House Hunters' marathon and by this point, she’s just angry at every person who searches for a house with ridiculously high expectations. Derek shuffles into the lounge, tumbling onto the couch, grin on his face like every other time he’s met with Stiles. Laura seriously considers going out and finding herself a man, if this is what the effects are like. But, ugh, that’s so much effort. Teasing Derek is much easier and funnier.

“When am I gonna meet the man that took away my trash television buddy?”  
  
Derek laughs. “No offence, but I’m glad I don’t have to watch this shit with you.”

“Ruuude. And you didn’t answer my question.”

“I don’t know, Laura.” Derek sighs. “When it’s been a while. Maybe when we’re both ready.”

“Does he know you live with your fabulous big sister, like the loser brother you are?”

“Yes, Laura. Surprisingly, you’ve actually come up in conversation.”

“Oh really? What do you say about me?”  
  
“That you’re an annoying big sister, who is invested way too much time in her brother’s personal life and needs to get a life of her own.”

Laura punches Derek’s arm. “Wow, tell me how you really feel.”

They settle for a while, contently watching 'House Hunters' with minimal commentary. But Laura’s mind is stuck on the previous conversation. What does Derek actually say about her? Is she really annoying? Laura pouts to herself. Derek’s personal life was just so much more interesting than her own.

“Der, be honest, what do you actually say about me?” 

“I don’t know, just that you’re my older sister, we live together, I guess we're pretty close and that you’re…passionate?”

Laura looks at Derek with a sour expression. “Passionate?”

“Yeah…passionate.” Derek shrugs.

Laura turns her attention back to the television. She’ll take what she can get.

* * *

4. 

Derek comes home in the morning, clothes rumbled and looking content. Laura fell asleep on the couch waiting up for Derek, but he never came home, and Laura can only assume why. She hears Derek approach the lounge room quietly, where he stops behind the couch.

“A text would’ve been nice. You were dead in a ditch for all I knew, but I think I know where you really were,” Laura says, not bothering to turn to Derek.

“I’m sorry. I was a bit, uh, distracted.”

“By Stiles’ hot bod?”

Derek groans and Laura doesn't have to look to know he's scrubbing a hand over his face and stubble. “If that’s the way you want to put it, then yes.”  
  
Laura flips over to look at Derek over the back of the couch. “Isn’t there some rule, meet the family before you bone? I think that should be a rule.”

Derek stares at her like she’s insane. “What the fuck, no. And anyway, my sex life is none of your business. You're my sister, it's weird.”

“Hey, you told me!” Laura sits up, leans back against the side of the couch and points an accusing finger at Derek. “You could have just lied and said you didn’t have sex. Not that I would’ve believed you.”

Derek sighs, looking incredibly tired of the conversation. “Whatever, Laura.” 

“Just text me next time. We can use code.”

“Code?” Derek asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, you just have to say something like, ‘off to the rodeo’.”

Derek chokes on a laugh and looks semi appalled. “ _Off to the rodeo?_ ”

“I don’t have to spell it out for you.” Laura grins. “Choose whatever you want to say, but just say something. I don’t wanna act like your mom all the time.”

“Okay, message received. Go back to watching whatever crap you were watching before I got home. I’m taking a shower.”

Laura hears Derek walking away and shouts out to him. “That’s right, wash off all that sin!”

* * *

5\.  

Throughout her life, Laura has made many, many, bad decisions. And even though most of the time they ended badly, she just didn’t seem to learn. That’s how she found herself at the coffee shop down the road on her day off. She didn’t _really_ plan on it, she liked coffee and felt like grabbing one, it just happened to be the place that Stiles worked. If she happened to see him and talk to him…well. Things like that happen all the time.

When Laura walked in, a little bell tinkled and there was a young-looking guy standing behind the counter. The fact that he had floppy hair, not-white skin and no moles, alerted Laura to the fact that this was not, in fact, Stiles. Laura looked around the mostly empty shop, hoping to find Stiles clearing a table, but there was only one other guy in the café uniform, and he had blond curls. 

Laura’s attention was bought back to the counter, where the floppy haired guy was waiting. At a closer look, he was wearing a nametag that read ‘Scott’. Laura approached the counter with a smile on her face. 

“Hey there. Would a barista by the name of Stiles be around by any chance?”

Scott gave her a strange look.  “Um, no, he isn’t in today. Can I help you with something or leave a message?”

Laura sighs. Of course Stiles wouldn’t be around the one time she came in. She had terrible luck.

“No, that’s okay. I’ll grab a black coffee though.”

Scott turned to the coffee machine on his left and began making the coffee

“So, why are you looking for Stiles?” he asked, half paying attention to Laura and half to the task in front of him.

Laura wasn’t sure whether or not to lie.

“I was just curious.” Laura paused. “My brother knows him.”

Scott raised an eyebrow, pouring the coffee into a take-away cup.

“Your last name wouldn’t happen to be Hale, would it?”

“Yes, it is. You’ve met Derek, then?” 

Scott grins. “Oh yeah! He’s a cool guy.”  
  
Laura is stunned. It must have shown on her face because Scott laughs, handing over the coffee.  
  
“I guess you wouldn’t call siblings cool, huh?”  
  
Laura attempts to smile back. “No, I wouldn’t. Thanks for the coffee.”

Scott nods to her and that’s all Laura needs before she’s out the door and heading back home. When she gets back, she spends the rest of the day grumpy and marathon-ing Netflix. She’s got some words for Derek when he gets back.

\---

Laura was left to stew for hours, so when Derek gets home, she has everything she wants to say rehearsed in her head. But before she can get a single word in, Derek’s barging in, fuming.

“Did you go to Stiles’ work today?”

“Maybe.” Laura replies cautiously.

“Laura! Why would you do that?” Derek yells.

Laura raises her hands defensively. “Jesus, Derek, calm down. I was just curious. And he wasn’t even there, don't worry.”

“That’s like,” Derek pauses, frustrated and struggling to find his words. “An invasion of privacy!”

Laura rolls her eyes. “There’s nothing wrong with getting a coffee. And anyway, how come his friends have met you? That’s so unfair and I am personally offended.”

Derek looks guilty for a moment. “It’s not my fault. Scott works there so he’d technically already met me before.” 

Laura sighs, deflated. “Why don’t you want him to meet me?”

“Laura…” Derek trails off, like he’s not sure what to say, how to comfort Laura.

He moves forward, sitting down next to her, and places a hand on her knee.

“It’s not that I don’t want him to meet you, I just don’t want to scare him off. We haven’t been dating all that long and you’re my family. It’s a big step meeting the family and you’re really important to me.”

Laura’s eyes widen. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Derek smiles tentatively. 

“I guess I can wait then. You should’ve explained it sooner, though.”

“I know.” 

“So, want to make dinner to make up for it?”

Derek laughs, getting up from the couch and walking to the kitchen. “Fine.”

* * *

+1

Laura wakes up to the sound of two different voices coming from the kitchen. One of them is Derek, but the other Laura doesn’t know. Silently and cautiously, she makes her way to the kitchen. Peeking around the corner, she sees Derek frying eggs and bacon in a pan and the other person leaning against the counter, a steaming mug in his hands. There are moles dotting his face and his brown hair sticks up at odd angles. This must be Stiles.

Laura’s giving him a once over, but when she makes it back to his face, his eyes are staring right back. The need to flee has never been felt stronger and Laura can't help but feel like a deer caught in headlights. 

“Derek, there’s a woman standing behind around the corner staring at me.” Stiles says, voice deeper than expected.

Derek quickly turns to the side and spots Laura, panic slipping off his face as soon as he sees her.

“Oh, Laura. I didn’t know you would be here.”

Laura squints at him, moving out from behind the wall. “Where else would I be?”

“Erica’s?” He prompts, looking at her like she’s ridiculous.  

Oooh, right. Erica’s. Laura forgot to tell Derek that their plans had been cancelled.  

“Right. Obviously, I didn’t end up going.”

“Obviously.”

“And this is Stiles?” Laura gestures towards Stiles.

Derek’s face heats up and he looks behind himself sheepishly, as if he’d forgotten that Stiles was standing there.

“Oh! Yes, this is Stiles.”

Stiles waves at Laura and Laura grins in response. 

“I’ve heard so much about you, Stiles.” Laura moves into kitchen. “Those moles _are_ cute.”

Stiles' mouth hangs open, a confused and slightly shocked expression on his face, and Laura hears Derek groan.

“Uh, thanks? You must be the older sister. I’ve heard a lot about you, too.” Stiles says confidently, as if his face wasn't flushed red in embarrassment a moment ago.  

“Honestly, I thought I’d at least be dressed in something other than pajamas when I finally got to meet you.” Laura stresses the word ‘finally’.

Stiles nods, a grin forming on his face. “Well, I thought I’d at least get some warning when I finally got to meet _you_.”

They both turn to Derek, expectant looks on their faces and Derek almost looks frightened.

“Oh, no, no, you guys are not ganging up on me. I have explained myself multiple times and also? You two together is scaring me.”

“Fine, Der. I’ve said my piece anyway.” Laura darts forward, snagging a piece of bacon and popping it into her mouth. “And by the way, I like him already.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Laura sees Stiles punch the air and a smile forms on Derek’s face. Even though it took a long time, and Laura is in her pyjamas, she is happy that she has met the man who makes Derek happy. And hopefully over time, she’ll get to know him better.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: [gayglitterbabe](http://www.gayglitterbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
